


Secret

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, Dating, F/M, Innocent, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, celebrity, reader - Freeform, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: Sebastian Stan had a nice little secret and it was a secret that he loved keeping from the world that was until his fiancé thought it’d be cute to share a photo of him and giving a sweet caption which made him realise that sometimes secrets needed to be shared.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 3





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Y/I/N = your Instagram name.
> 
> Y/N = your name

Dating Sebastian Stan was a roller coast, but it was the greatest rollercoaster to be on; He was a sweet guy, he was the guy that everyone love. Woman wanted to be with him, man wanted to be him while those in between just wanted a piece of that gorgeous meme lord.

They had been dating for two years and it was fun; Sure, it was hard at times, she wasn’t going to lie but they made it work between his filming. The first year they had spent most of the time just calling and messaging each other but by the second year, she was by his side. She stood on the side lines; following him throughout his press tour, watching him do his countless photoshoots, walking next to his assistant while he posed out on the front line during the movie premiers.

They had agreed to keep the relationship a secret; at times it was hard especially when they went out and fans wanted a selfie with Sebastian, but she didn’t say anything, the paparazzi tried to figure out who she was, but Sebastian wouldn’t budge. Unlike most relationships, they weren’t touchy-feely, in the public eye or in the comfort of Sebastian’s home.

By the end of their second year of dating; Sebastian knelt down on one knee and popped the question, it was easy to keep the engagement a secret especially since Sebastian wasn’t the one who had to wear the ring while they planned.

They kept all the details private; Sebastian hadn’t showed any signs of being in a relationship and that suited his fiancé just fine. She didn’t want the spotlight anyway.

She watched as Sebastian was being measured for his suit; She took a few photos on her phone. She had countless photos of Sebastian many which never made it to her social media accounts even though they both followed each other, commented and liked each other’s posts.

She watched as Sebastian turned to face her; She snapped a photo noting his facial expression, he looked like he had had enough. He looked as if he just wanted to be elsewhere or maybe he just wanted her to stop taking photos of him.

“I’m going to share this one” She said to him as she opened up the Instagram app.

“I thought we weren’t sharing photos.” He pulled the jacket off before handing it to the tailor.

“Don’t worry I won’t post anything that will backfire.” She looked down at the phone screen as she began typing out a caption.

\- - -

It didn’t take long for her Instagram post to be flooded with comments and likes, it felt weird for her phone to be going off every second since she posted it; She was more used to Sebastian’s phone going off with notifications.

He leaned back on the lounge as she cuddled into him, his arms wrapped around her waist as they attempted to enjoy the few moments they had together.

Sebastian began to scroll through his phone, clicking on the post that his fiancé had tagged him in.

Look at this dork! I thank everyday that he exists, many call him the meme lord, but I call him the softy in a suit. I’m pretty sure @imsebastianstan gets told this every day but his incredible, his talented and gorgeous. To whoever captures his heart, be nice. Be gentle and make sure you understand that sometimes his career will test your limits.

Sebastian’s eyes shifted from the phone in his hand to the face of his now sleeping girl; He smiled, he didn’t understand how he managed to snag a girl that was incredibly understanding, she never asked for anything from him.

He swiped open the camera app on his phone before taking a photo of her left hand and his right-hand fingers intertwined together. Sebastian swiped open the Instagram app before creating a new post.

I saw a post that a @Y/I/N posted and thought it was incredibly sweet. I thought I’d share something that deserves to be shared. Thank you,Y/N for the kind words and to the woman that has capture my heart thank you for being incredibly understand over the past two years and four months. I can’t wait to be your husband, I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. At the moment the woman that has captured my heart wants to remain anonymous but trust me when I say that she is incredibly gorgeous and understanding of what life is like for me. Thank you for holding my heart and keeping it safe. Here’s to our future.


End file.
